dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Black Emporium (Inquisition DLC)
The thrones *The two thrones are actually part of the most recent patch (1.08), not the DLC. OLIOSTER (talk) 05:32, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :: They're also only available to users who own Origins and/or DAII. I assume this is checked when logging in through the servers. And it's actually patch 7 according to the patch notes. I'll remove the note, and we should make new articles for each of them. -- 05:44, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::* It is listed at 1.08 on the PS4. OLIOSTER (talk) 09:59, May 5, 2015 (UTC) So where is it? I got a massive update when i turned system on and then I noticed a title update in my dragon age inquisiton save file but no war table operation labeled black emporium nor any dlc on xbox live. Will it be at whatever time on may 5th they feel like? I'm on xbox 360 by the way.-- (talk) 05:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh and I'm playing a post end scene game file. I hope that doesn't get in the way of anything. -- (talk) 06:45, May 5, 2015 (UTC) : What you downloaded was Patch 7. I'm sure the DLC will be available some time today. -- 07:07, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Black Emporium Stores One of the things that should probably be added to the page is that regular schematics and crafting items tier as the Inquisitor levels. And that certain crafting reagents are limited in supply (dragon reagents were stacked at 20 for example)--PennyLynn1101 (talk) 17:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Good to know. I just got done adding what I thought was everything, but that's based on comparing a "fresh out of the Frostbacks" Level 3 Inquisitor with no schematics obtained to a Level 15 after reaching Skyhold + a bunch of side quests. I did notice that the Tier 2 crafting materials appear after completing In Hushed Whispers/Champions of the Just, but it could be level-dependent. However, the Emporium's Weapons and Accessories, Emporium's Schematics, and Emporium's Schematics of Legend didn't "add" anything, other than what I had acquired in the more advanced file comparing to the Level 3 Inquisitor, which leads me to believe that's it for those stores. 03:00, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Easter Egg In the back of the Emporium, behind Xenon, you'll find Knight-Commander Meredith. Go straight back until you're facing the tables and look to your right. Behind what looks like a net you can see the statue that used to be Meredith. ````Anastacey Getting it to appear "May have to connect to EA Servers for the operation to show up on the war table." Just tried DLC for Inquisition for the first time and my present experience is that it is necessary. I don't let nosey game producers (or anyone else) connect to me any more than I have to, on principle: privacy is a right and ought not be ignored. I hadn't realised the free DLC was just a ruse to get that connection made. Worth knowing. PS Doesn't seem to stock revenant hearts anyway. Note about patch 6 For convenience I store the old note here: So, what was the fix here, allegedly coming with patch 6? Leliana's letter – the operation text – still has that phrase, and Cullen's (new?) report addresses the inquisitor … I've removed this from the page, and reworded the note. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:38, June 24, 2017 (UTC)